Taking it all away
by beautifully twisted
Summary: Rewritten: Three thing that keep me from being normal. Bella is different from other humans. She isnt human at all. She moves to Forks with charlie. How will the Cullens react to her? ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. Currently 17 and moving to forks. Let's start from the beginning Renee was just getting out of High school. She was head- over- heels in love for her shaggy haired boyfriend - Charlie Swan. Charlie decided to Wisk her away to Las Vegas and they said ' I do" to the marriage thing. What do you know nine months later out pops famous Isabella Marie Swan. They lived happy ever after. The end.

As nice as that sounds it's not true. They didn't live happy ever after. Well I guess they kind of did but not together. Other thing is I'm not famous. Hell I'm not even normal. I first notice my curse when I was five.

_Flashback_

_"Isabella, do you want to go to the park?" Renee called. I ran down the stairs. I was never able to have daughter and mother time with her schedule it was jam packed so I rarely saw her. I had a schedule too. I know what can a five year old do other that eat and use the big girl bathroom and shout with victory when you made it in time. Like I said before I am not normal. I took piano lessons and dance. I was good at them but I had to be great to have Phil (stepfather) and Renee watch me. So I worked my telly tubby lovin butt off. So when I had any time left with my mother I would jump. I was at the last step ant the mansion we lived in. _

_"Yes mommy I would like to go to the park." I said. I was smiling so much you would have thought I had gotten the new Barbie and Ken doll penthouse. _

_"Okay, sweetie. I'll get Rosie to take you." She turns around and called for Rosie. Rosie was my nanny, she had been for a long time. I liked but I wanted my mommy. I slouched down the stairs and took Rosie's hand. _

_"Yes, I'll have her home before lunch." With that we were out the door and in the black limo. I went to sit in the grass next to the big yellow slide and had a fake tea party with Mr. Cuddles (my bear). Out of nowhere out pops a stupid snot nose pee pants boy about 6 maybe. He grabbed Mr. Cuddles and bit his head off. I was so mad smoke was coming from my head. I was thinking how I wanted this dork in a trashcan. Out of nowhere he is gone and I here cries and see he is in a trashcan. HAHA! It was great then I saw that Mr. Cuddles had his head bit off. I cried that was my only friend and the trees in front caught on fire. Crap. I didn't do that did I? Let's see if I can put it out. I thought how I wanted it to go away and it did. I was a fire starter and I could move things with my mind. Telepathy. I could deal with those two. But then Rosie rushed to me to see if I was okay. When I looked into her eyes I saw she and her husband, Jack coming home one day and he just started to beat her. She was begging for him to stop but he wouldn't. He just kicked her over and over. _

_"Isabella! Are you all right?" Rosie said shaking me. I didn't say anything I just hugged her and sobbed into her. She made sure I didn't have and cuts or scratches. I wanted to tell her but she might think I needed more attention. A week later Rosie died._

Now my mom thought it was time to make friends. Yea a freak can't make friends.

Its been two years since I have seen Charlie and Jacob. Ahh Jacob Black he is a looker but I was never sexually attracted to him. The last summer I visited we became inseparable. That was before I found out what he was. I wonder this would change our relationship? Would this even matter? He isn't normal and I'm not either? If I thought he was a freak wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? I'm not even sure if I should let him know what I am and let him know I know his secret. Well let's start from the beginning.

_Flashback_

_I was dreaming well I thought I was dreaming. I was in my room and a strange woman appeared out of fucking nowhere I thought I was seeing stuff. She scared me. She was beautiful. She had a deep brown hair and full pink lips. She had a nice figure. She told me that God had a plan for me. I took it she was either an angle or a physco. But I like to think the best of people. So I went with angle. She told me that I was a chosen one and I was reworded with special gifts, and it was my job to protect my charge. She also said that I would meet someone that was in grave danger. I was immortal. When I reached the age of 17 I would stop aging. I was always going out of the house to find that someone. Then I was sent to Forks because I wasn't 'social' but how could I be when I was locked up for being a 'delusional' child._

When Rosie died I tried to tell Renee that I could light things on fire. But when I tried to show her my powers wouldn't work. The angle also told me that I wasn't meant to tell anyone who didn't have to know and it wouldn't work if I tried. So after that they took me to all different shrinks. I hate shrinks with a passion. I was only 5 so they thought I had an overacted imagination. Yea those dummies. I never got to know anyone and I felt all alone and couldn't let it out. I was all alone. The angle came back when I was 15 after I arrived back home from Forks and told me that I would move and fall in love with a vampire. I thought if was totally bogus. But seeing that I moved I might fall in love. But how could someone love someone like me, so plain and lonely. I was plain Jane. That got my brain working. I'm not going to be plain. Ill go shopping and be a new Bella Swan that is HOTT! But I wasn't even pretty how could I manage hott? Ill let the professionals handle that.

"Hey Kiddo." Charlie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey dad. It's good to see you." I said.

"Its good to see you to Bells. I let Jacob know that you were going to be here today. He said that he want to see you. He seemed happy. Are you sure you two don't have a thing? I mean I know he is a year older than you but that doesn't matter." OMG for Charlie that was a mouth full.

"No Ch- dad we aren't interested into each other like that. Or I wasn't the last time we saw each other." I say with a slight attitude.

"Whatever you say Bells. Let get home." Charlie Laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I finally arrived at Charlie's - I mean my new home. After three trips to the car Charlie and I had everything of mine in my room. Which were 10 suitcases of clothes. Charlie's house was beautiful but tiny compared to my mother's and Phil's mansion. I walked up to my room, we had two staircases. The first level lead to Charlie's master bedroom and bathroom. The second stair case lead to my room. The hallway was cut off by my room's door. I opened the door and gasped. The same angle was in my room on my bed. Holy crow! Will these visits never end?

"Hello Isabella." She said.

"Since you know my name can I know yours?" I asked sarcastically. I had a right to know, didn't I? I wonder what she wanted. She never stopped by for just the hell of it. It was always business.

"Yes I guess you can. I'm Kerri Anne. I'm here to go over the basics and I have important news." She said seriously. This was her third visit in the past two years.

"Okay Kerri Anne. Shoot." I said.

"Ummm... Shoot what?" She asked confused. I chuckled and her 'teen' ignorance.

"Its teen language for tell me." I giggled.

"Oh. Ha-ha. Well let's start with the basics. Okay, you know that you're a guardian angle and you have to protect a 'chosen one' to fulfill their destiny. Right?"

I was in Shock. No matter how many times I tell myself this I still want to deny it. I was at loss of words so I simply nodded.

"Good. Now the news. You will meet your charge sometime this week-" She started.

"How will I know it is my charge?" I interrupted.

"If you let me finish I could tell you. You will feel a tingle in your body and have a urge to protect them with your whole life. This is all just by meeting them. I also am here to inform you that you have gained other powers. This is abnormal for you. No other guardian angle has more then two powers and you had three to start with, now you have five extra. Super Strength, reflexives and hearing. You can kill in the time of need and protection .But you can't kill humans." She spoke fatly.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked.

"Not exactly. The only thing I know is that something big and bad is going to happen with your first charge." She said. Great, just peachy.

"Is there anything else?" I asked her venomously. I don't know why I cant be normal, stupid curse, stupid everything.

"Yes. You have a personal trainer. To teach you how to fight and use your powers. His name is Dimitri. Oh and Vampires are living in Forks and go to your high school." She added. "Oh don't worry. They don't feed off humans. They go by the name of Cullen." With that she was floating away. Leaving me shocked and confused. I looked at the clock. It read 8:50. I began to think. Kerri Anne said I had inhuman senses. Let's test them out. I began to unpack at an inhuman pace. I looked back at the clock. It was 9. Wow. Ten minutes of unpacking when it would have token at least a hour. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my IPod. It started playing 'Only hope' by Mandy Moore. It was one of my favorite songs. It was calm and peaceful. (AN: It relly is a good song)

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Why Am I so distant? I wondered.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Why didn't my mother tell me she loved me?

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

How can I love and hate her at the same time?

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

Why can't I be a normal?

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Then I understood. The answer isn't important. I'm helping the world be a better place.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

I woke up feeling at ease. I would have to start school tomorrow. I put on some white juicy sweatpants a tank top and a jacket. I decided to go for a jog. I got my IPod. It instantly played 'Ohio is for lovers' by Hawthorne Heights.

_Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them up.  
Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)  
How are you when I'm gone?_

I want today to be different.

_Chorus:__  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_Spare me just three last words.  
"I love you" is all she heard.  
I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever.  
__x2_

I want to be a new Bella.

_Chorus:__  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._

Not the one people think are weird.

_Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
My final breath is gone  
So I can fall asleep tonight_

I want people to like me. I want to fit in.

_Chorus:__  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.  
_

Holy Shit. I'm going so fast. Everything is such a blur. I looked around and spotted a small figure. What? I'm in the middle of a forest. I slowly approached the figure. To my surprise I could see it was tremble and sobbing in pain. When I got closer I gasped. The trembling figure was a tiny broken heart girl lying on a dead mans chest. She looked no older than 7 years old. When she turned around when she heard my gasp.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" She screamed. She began shaken violently. I felt a tingle in my hands. Ughh. Damn hands are asleep. Then the song 'Your Guardian Angel' Started playing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven-_

I paused it. Wait this is a sign. OMG! She is my Charge. I rushed to her and put my arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. What's your name?" I asked, stoking her hair.

"Alexander. Who are you?" She asked. She was calming down under my touch.

"I'm your guardian angel." I whispered.

"You're my what?" Alexandra asked. I felt pity for her. This must be her father.

"I'll tell you when I get you home its not-" I stopped. I heard a twig snap. Whatever made the sound was moving fast. Fast and coming to us. I felt my instincts take over and I crouched down in front of her.

"WH-what are you doing?" She asked, scared of my stiff position.

"Someone. Something is coming. Stay behind me and listen. Got it." I said. I would protect this little girl to my death if it was called for. I had this power over me to get her safe. I can't explain it, I just needed her to be safe, if she died it felt like I would die with her. I heard her say okay. Two figures walked out of the trees.

I heard Alexander gasp and say "He...He killed m-my da-d-dad." Okay now they will pay. First stepped out a man with long ponytail. He had a perfect chest and arms. He was beautiful. The woman was more catlike. She had fire red hair.

"Looks like this human girl thinks she can protect the little one." His lips were moving so fast Alexander didn't notice he said anything. I took my chances. I thought of how I wanted him to burn. And I held up my pale hand and fire exploded from it. I heard his screams and saw his body running around. I was sure he wouldn't make it, so I picked Alex up and ran. The red head didn't even follow me, she was too frantic. We arrived at my house in minutes.

I flew up to my room and sat her on the bed. I could faintly hear her heart beat.

"What are you?" She whispered calmly.

"I'm an angle. And I have to protect you." I said.

"Is there anything Else you can do? You can start fires? Inhuman senses? Anything else I should know about?" She must think she is dreaming and this is all a nightmare. Poor Alex.

"Alex, I want you to know you don't need to fear me. I'm here to protect you. I don't know what from or what for but I'm here and whatever it is we will face together. I do have two more powers. If I look someone in the eyes I can see how they die. And I control things with my mind." I said. She seemed to be concentrating on my speech.

"Bella, I feel safe with you. Am I staying with you? I have no one else."

"Yes. The safest place is for you to be here. Are you from Forks?"

"No. Alaska. I don't know how I got to Forks."

"Well My father is a policeman and he can get you signed up for school. And your school is right across from mine."

"Thank you." She rushed over and gave me a tight squeeze.

"How about a hot shower?" She nodded and I got her a t shirt and underwear of mine while her clothes were washed. I went downstairs to talk with Charlie. He agreed for her to stay here. And called the elementary school.

APOV (alex)

Bella was so nice and beautiful. I felt safe for once. I blocked the horrible events. I knew my daddy was killed by something 10x a bodybuilder's strength. He twisted his finger and cracked my father's skull.

I got out of the shower and walked out. My clothes were done and Bells was jumping up and down.

"Shopping! You start school tomorrow. And when school is over you walk across the road to the High school and wait by my car, you only get out five minutes before me."

"Ugh. Shopping. Gross!!" I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was taking Alex shopping today. Yes! I never really liked shopping but that was because I was alone. I took Alex by the hand. She seemed like she was awe struck by my Lambo Murcielago LP640.

"What kind of car is that?" She asked.

"It's a Lambo Murcielago LP640. The engine is a 12 cylinder V 600, that means it goes really fast." I said proudly.

"I wanna drive." She shouted.

"Alex your 6. You can't drive silly." I said and patted her head.

"Bella, you're like the mom I never got." She said sadly.

"Awe, Alex. I love you like a daughter." I told her.

"Can I call you Mom? It always sucked not having a Mom on mothers day." She told me.

"I know what you mean. My mother and father are never around." I said.

"I'm sorry. Im glad you found me."

"Me too."

"Can we listen to the radio?"

"Yeah."

I turned it on and we rocked out to Paramore.

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile_

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

(Skip the shopping. I hate it so Bella and Alex are at home asleep.)

I was laying there with Ally snuggled in my arms. She was s cute. I bought her a lot today along with me. She looked cute as a button in the designer clothes. I probably spent 2,000 dollars on us. 1,000 a piece.

I drifted off in a dreamless night.

I woke up with Charlie shaking my arm. Before I knew who it was I punched him square in the jaw and he went down to the ground.

Shit! Oh No! I killed him, I killed him, and I killed him! Oh my gosh! I started pacing around my room. I heard a silent groan and saw Charlie getting up.

"Damn Bells. What a right hook. I came to want you up to get ready. Alexander's school paper work is all set up. You are ready to go." Charlie spoke as he rubbed his jaw.

"Thanks dad." He walked out and I heard his car speed off. "Hey Ally. Wake up sweetie." She strengths out her tiny arms and legs. She was so adorable.

"Mommy, I don't want to be away from you today." She whispered. My heart melted. She was so cute I couldn't get over it.

"You have to. Just for a couple of hours. We are going to be driven today in the limo. Mr. Jones will pick you up and bring you to my school and pick me up. Okay?"

"Okay."

I dressed Ally in some of her new clothes, white skinny jeans, black sweater, and ballet flats. I also added some diamond stud earrings and a matching necklace. I curled her hair and decided to curl mine too. She looked so cute after I was done. After getting Ally dressed I told her to go down stairs and have one of the maids fix her break feast while I got ready. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of William Rast dark skinny jeans, a dark blue almost black quarter length sweater with white hoop earring's and a silver necklace as for shoes I wore white pumps. To tell the truth, I didn't look half bad. I walked down the stairs more gracefully than ever. Ally was sitting there waiting for me, it looked like she finished her break feast already.

"Are you ready, Sweets?" (That's Alex's nickname Bella gave her) I asked her.

"Yup." She said and popped the 'p'.

"Do you remember the game plan for today?"

"You bet! Jones will pick me up in the limo and then we are coming to get you."

"That's right Sweets."

Ally and I walked hand in hand to her class. I didn't want her to get lost. She was starting Pre-K today. We reached her class and walked in the room. There were a few other kids and a very young woman who looked just out of high school.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Crave. And who are you cutie?" She asked Ally warmly.

"Hello, Its nice to met you, I'm Alexandra Swan, but you can call me Ally, everyone does." AWWW She was adorable.

"Well Ally, let me show you and your sister around." Ms. Crave said.

"Silly Ms. Crave, that's not my sister, that's my mommy." Ally told the lady, laughing. I smiled down and Ally and she held her hands out to me. I picked her up and spun around with her, she giggled madly.

"Ms. Crave, I would love a tour, but I have school. I have to get going." I told her.

"What university do you attend?"

"I don't I'm in High School."

"Oh, um how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And you have a four year old?" She asked condescendingly.

"Sweets, why don't you go look around while I talk to Ms. Crave?"

"Okay, mommy."

"Ms. Crave, Ally has suffered a traumatic experience, she is not my biological daughter, I adopted her, not that its any of your business but I love her and she loves me, and if you want respect from any parent it would be wise to get off your high horse and not judge someone's parenting skill on their age." With that said I called Ally over and gave her a hug and left.

Jones pulled into my school lot about two minutes later. To be honest, I was nervous about the Cullen's. Did they know what I was? Or who I was? If they did would they be a threat or a friend? If they didn't know should I tell them? How would they react? I guess I will just let it all play out. And if they were a threat I would take them out. All of them. I'm an angel and angels are more powerful that werewolves and vampires put together.

I got out of the limo and headed to the building labeled 'front office'. I walked into a small and warm room. I went up to the red headed lady behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said and flashed a smile. I saw her eyes cloud over. Oh NO I dazzled her. CRAP!

OKAY IM SKIPPING TO LUNCH

I walked into the lunch room with a talkative girl, Jessica I think. When we sat down I looked around and spotted the Cullen's. I was gazing intensely at them and they turned and looked at me too. I wasn't about to look away but Jessica called my name.

"Bella, what are you staring at?"

"Jess, who are they?" I asked and pointed at the Cullen's.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's. See the blonde bimbo that's Rosalie Hale-"

"You shouldn't talk about people that you clearly don't know." I said outrageously pissed. Did she not know these people could drain her easily and not care! No, she didn't. She shouldn't be talking about them, even if she doesn't know what they are. Stupid human.

"Well Excuse me." she said in a bitchy tone.

"You're excused." I said nonchalantly. She looked extremely pissed off, but that's okay.

"Well if you're such a Cullen lover why don't you go sit with them, you belong with them anyway, your a freak just like them."

"I think I will." I got up at strolled across the cafe and sat next to the big burly guy.

"What's up?" I asked as if we were all best friends.

"Why don't you leave?" Rosalie said.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I told her.

"Then Ill make you." She replied.

"Like you could move me." I told her dramatically.

They all laughed. Oh, so they thought I was human.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet. You're not the only ones with secrets." They immediately shut up.

"Oh yea, what's your secret?" The copper head asked.

I leaned over the table to get closer to him and he stiffened. Ahh, I was his singer, his eyes where completely black, I copied them and I had black eyes too, no white was showing on mine though.

"I don't bite." I whispered. And walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked out of the Café and made my way to biology. Things are going to get interesting around here. I made six new enemies today, so much for a normal start. I wouldn't say the Cullen's were enemies yet, they are more like a dilemma. I still don't know why I defended them when Jessica was talking about them. I guess because they are different like me, never able to fit in and get close to anyone. Maybe I feel some undying pity for those who suck blood. Who knows? Because I sure as hell don't.

I was the first in the room, I walked up to my teacher, Mr. Banner and gave him my slip to sign. He told me to sit in the back of the room on the left side of the lab table. I watched as kids began to come in the room when the dismissal bell rang, no one set beside me, I guess I have this table to myself. Just as the late bell rang a Cullen came in and sat right beside me. I spoke to soon.

"Hello. Didn't think I would see you so soon." I whispered to the copper headed vampire.

"Who are you?" He all but choked out.

"Isnt the better question what am I?" I giggled.

I guess I giggled to loud because the whole class was looking at me with opened mouths.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you its rude to stare?" I said coldly to the class. They all turned away sharply. I looked at the vampire and he was staring at me with amusement.

"What are you looking at penny head." I snapped. This time he glared.

"My names Edward" He growled. I tensed at his tone and glared back with all my might.

"This can end either painful or not painful for you. Chose wisely." I whispered.

Edward laughed at me like I was insane. "Is that suppose to scare me?" He asked mockingly.

I growled fiercely. Edward seemed surprised by my actions.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I'm dangerous." He said seriously.

"And you think I'm not? I'm more dangerous than you." I mocked.

"Some how I don't find that possible." He told me.

"Expect to impossible, Edward." I said.

The bell rang and Edward all but ran out of the room. Vampires.

Gym passed uneventful. The whole period Jessica and a blonde hoe glared at me and made fun of me. I had to keep my emotions in check.

When the bell rang I ran as fast as I could with out looking suspicious to the limo, I couldn't wait to see Alex. I got to the car parking lot and saw Alex standing with Jones by the Limo.

"Mommy!" Alex screamed and ran to me. I opened my arms and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"I missed you so much." I told her when she let go of me.

"Same here." She told me.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was fun! I colored you a picture mommy!" She said excitedly. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a white sheet of paper with color marks and two stuck figures holding hands.

"That's you and me." She pointed out.

"This is so good baby. I love it." I kissed her head and picked her up.

"Mommy, why is everyone looking at us?" She whispered in my ear.

"Because your so beautiful." I said,

I had a feeling that wasn't it. They all looked at me and inside their brains I could already see the judgment in them. One figure walked out. I would know him from anywhere. Jacob Black. I set Alex down and ran to him and hugged him with all my strength. I had missed him so much. With all my excitement I kissed him. Yes, on the lips. I, Isabella Swan, just had her first kiss with her best friend Jacob Black. I pulled back and before I could speak he kissed me again, and this time we kissed together.

"Mommy! Who is this?" Alex shouted. She came in between us and pushed Jake back and glared at him.

"Bella, you have a daughter? What?" He said.

"Jake why don't you ride with us, I explain everything." He just nodded. I picked Alex up and grabbed Jakes hand and pulled them both in the limo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

AN: Sorry its so short. I have tons of homework. But Im living up to my promise, to update every few days.

Inside the limo was awkward silence and tense emotions. The air was thick with confusion and slight anger. Jake's posture was tense. Alex had a worrying glint in her eyes as she looked from me to Jake.

"This silence is killing me!" Jake whined. And just for a slight moment, it felt like he was the same person from last summer.

"She isn't my real daughter." I said truthfully. Something in Jake's eyes flickered.

"Who is she?" He asked nonchalantly. His face was hidden in a perfect mask.

"Alex Swan. She is my charge." I said. I can trust Jake. He's my best friend.

"You're what" He asked confused.

"I'm her protector. Like you are for the rez people." I explained.

"Ha-ha, right Bella, Your as big as my thigh, wait- what did you say?" Jake looked more guarded and more distant now. And that hurt. I tell him my secret and this is how he acts, like it's a big joke? My hurt was soon replaced by anger; I sat in silence trying to regain my composer. I could feel the fire in my palm, begging to be let out. Jacob became impatient.

"How did you know?" He asked harshly, shaking ever so slightly. That was it, thank god we were in my driveway, I bolted out of the limo and rushed to the backyard. When I was out of sight I held my hand out and fire busted from my palm, causing the burning tree to disintegrate into ash.

I slowly turned and saw jakes disturbed face and Alex's concerned face.

"Are you okay Mom?" She called.

"Yeah, baby. Why don't you go inside?" I suggested.

I slowly walked to Jake, He was completely still.

"Now will you explain?" He asked calmly.

"I'm a guardian angle; I have special powers that give me strength, reflexive and hearing better than vampires and werewolves. I can start fires, and when someone is going to die in a weeks time I can look in their eyes and see how they die, and I can move things with my mind." I explained.

"What about the girl. How is she involved?" He asked.

"She has a very important destiny she has to fulfill. And I have to protect her until she does."

"How do you know about vampires and werewolves?" He asked his face perfectly blank?"

"My angle friend."

"I'll be in touch." Jake said, and left.

He left me, with no hesitation. Boys, they kiss you and then leave you.


End file.
